1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a system and a method for generating extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light.
2. Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor production processes have become capable of producing semiconductor devices with increasingly fine feature sizes, as photolithography has been making rapid progress toward finer fabrication. In the next generation of semiconductor production processes, microfabrication with feature sizes of 60 nm to 45 nm, and microfabrication with feature sizes of 32 nm or less, will be required. In order to meet the demand for microfabrication with feature sizes of 32 nm or less, for example, an exposure apparatus is needed in which a system for generating EUV light at a wavelength of approximately 13 nm is combined with a reduced projection reflective optical system.
Three kinds of systems for generating EUV light are known in general, which include a LPP (Laser Produced Plasma) type system in which plasma is generated by irradiating a target material with a laser beam, a DPP (Discharge Produced Plasma) type system in which plasma is generated by electric discharge, and a SR (Synchrotron Radiation) type system in which orbital radiation is used.